


There's what I believe... and then there's Guitar Hero...

by ilikedthewayhegaveback



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikedthewayhegaveback/pseuds/ilikedthewayhegaveback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's what I believe... and then there's Guitar Hero...

"OK, so just don't say anything-- you know. Weird."  
Kieren adjusted Jem's hair, flicking a strand of her fringe back into place. She batted his hand away.  
"Alright! You know I won't, little bro."  
Jem winked, grinning as she went to answer the door. It seemed like an odd situation to be in, Kieren thought. A sleepover. Of all things. It had to be Amy's idea of a good time... He went to sit in the living room, perching rigidly on the edge of the sofa and clasping his hands together. From the porch he heard an excited squeal, followed by a 'hiya, Jem!' which probably indicated Amy's arrival. He looked over his shoulder, but it was too late. He felt a pair of cold hands pressing down over his eyes and he let out a halfhearted groan, leaning back onto the sofa.  
"Hello, Kieren Walker."  
"Alright, Amy..."  
"Are you all ready for the sleepover? Because I am. Been preparing all day."  
The next moment she was up, following Jem to the stack of games beside the TV. He could almost hear them talking, were it not for the fact that the removal of Amy's hands had revealed Simon, standing in the middle of the room just looking at him. Kieren's vision was blurred, and he blinked a few times before he was able to see properly again.  
"Hey."  
"Hey..."  
Amy glanced round, grinning.  
"What are you two up to? You're not going to, I don't know, elope off into the sunset, are you? We've got a sleepover to do! So don't start kissing everywhere, you hear me? Or me and Jem'll have to kick you out."  
Kieren rolled his eyes, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Simon smiling. He sat down beside Kieren, a faint smirk still on his lips, but his face otherwise expressionless.  
"You play guitar, don't you?" Jem asked, looking up at Simon from her place on the floor expectantly.  
"What, him?" Amy cut in, before anyone could answer, "oh, he played guitar all the time at the commune!"  
Kieren raised an eyebrow, glancing at Jem, who fixed him with a smug little smile.  
"I'm not really that good..." Simon murmured, but his modesty was not lost on Kieren, who detected a faint hint of pride in his voice.  
"Because I've got this game, right," Jem said, a confident little smile forming on her face, "and I'm the absolute boss."  
Kieren bit back a grin as Jem jumped up, reaching behind the TV for the controllers. She resurfaced and threw one of the plastic guitars to Simon, who immediately bristled.  
"This isn't like playing real guitar," he scoffed, but nonetheless he pulled his coat off, a sure sign that the competition was on.  
"Should be easy for you then, shouldn't it?"  
Jem skipped over, ponytail flying, to sit between Kieren and Simon.  
"Oi! Get up, bro. This seat's for the experts."  
Jem cocked an eyebrow, and Kieren knew to move. If Jem was interrupted there would be trouble. He instead went to sit in an armchair, where Amy perched beside him, draping herself over Kieren. As the game loaded up she leaned over, whisper-shouting:  
"Is your sister any good?"  
Kieren just laughed.  
"She's got high scores for pretty much every song. On all the games."  
"Well. Simon won't like that much, will he."  
She barked out a laugh, and Kieren glanced over at Simon and Jem. Both were sat, poised, as Jem flicked through the songs. Simon's posture, however, was tilting more towards the battle ready.

"What do you fancy?"  
Simon's eyes narrowed.  
"I don't know any of these songs..."  
"I thought you played guitar?"  
"I play good songs, not this shit..."  
Jem raised her eyebrows in mock offence, murmuring:  
"God, aren't you just Mr. Cheery..."  
Simon gave her a withering look, before turning back and nodding as she stopped on a song.  
"I know this one. No, no, the Nirvana one."  
Jem couldn't help grinning.  
"You sure? This is one of my best ones..."  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
Jem shrugged.  
"Suit yourself. You want it on easy?"  
"Don't patronise me."  
"Fine. Expert it is."  
Beside Kieren, Amy giggled.  
"Look at him, all stoic and brooding. He won't know what's hit him, will he."  
Kieren shook his head, grinning. In some ways he wanted Simon to lose. Just because it might knock him off his high horse.

The song began, and Jem sat quite relaxed, while Simon crouched over his guitar, a violent darkness in his eyes. Two seconds into the song and Jem was ready, her fingers flying to the right keys instantaneously. Simon was still frowning at the guitar in his lap, apparently angry with it in ways unspeakable.  
"Look out, you're losing already," Jem said lazily, perfecting the solo. Simon looked up, his face a picture of betrayal.  
"Hey-- I wasn't ready! Start it again!"  
Amy was already giggling, burying her face in Kieren's hair. With a smirk Jem restarted, Simon's glare pretty much burning holes through the side of her head.  
"Get ready this time, alright? That was a practise. For you. I was fine."  
Silently fuming, Simon turned to the screen, his teeth gritted. Kieren was trying hard not to laugh, to the point his sides were actually beginning to hurt. It didn't happen often. Amy wasn't even trying to disguise her hysterics.

The song began again. As ever, Jem's fingers worked autonomously as she stared at the screen in boredom. Simon peered furiously from his guitar to the TV, missing most of his notes and swearing loudly. Amy continued to laugh raucously, and Simon's final 17% accuracy didn't do much to help that.  
"Oh, gawd, look at you! He's all angry, Kieren, look."  
Kieren had been watching the whole time. Simon was, indeed, angry.  
"One more go. I'll beat you this time."  
"Want me to turn the difficulty down?" Jem harped, greatly enjoying herself.  
"No. I'll get it this time."  
He settled himself down and took a deep breath as the frets on the screen rolled back. Kieren managed to disguise a laugh as a cough. Simon glanced over, missing the longest note at the start.  
"You missed it again, you tosser," Jem scolded, almost affectionately. But that was enough for Simon. He growled, standing up, and tossed the guitar to the floor.  
"Fucking-- piece of shit."  
He stormed out of the room, to the shock of Jem and the amusement of Amy, who cackled loudly.  
"Go sort him out, Kieren! He'll listen to you!" she ordered, sitting up and patting him on the back.  
"Don't you think he wants to mope on his own for a while?"  
"No! He wants you to go and sort him out."  
Amy grinned, hopping off the chair and pulling Kieren up with her.  
"Go on! He might be going rabid for all we know."  
She gave him a shove in the back.  
"Go on!"  
"Alright! I'm going!"  
Kieren rolled his eyes, wandering out of the room to try and find Simon.

"Simon?" Kieren called out, peering into the kitchen, where Simon was pacing.  
"What?" came the reply.  
"You don't need to get all angry. It's just a game..."  
"Nothing's a game, Kieren."  
Kieren frowned slightly.  
"Well-- this is. This is literally a game."  
Simon didn't answer. His fists were clenched by his sides. Kieren had never seen him so angry. He took Simon's hand, uncurling his fingers and lacing his own between.  
"Jem's just really good. She's been playing that game since she was about twelve."  
"It's not like real bloody guitar," Simon grumbled, but the rage had left his voice, "I'd win if it was real guitar..."  
Kieren looked away, hiding a smile.  
"It's just for fun. I'll play you. I'm terrible."  
"And just let me win? I'm not five."  
"Sometimes you act like it."  
Simon looked across, trying to retain his composure but not quite managing it. He smiled, gently placing a hand on Kieren's neck and pulling him forward, just enough to press his lips to Kieren's. After a moment or two he pulled away, moving his hand to his hair.  
"Come on," Kieren said, grinning and pushing his hand away, "Amy wants to laugh at you some more."  
He led Simon away, a small smile playing on his lips. Trust Amy to actually be right about calming Simon down...


End file.
